Dust in the Wind
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Songfic. Basado en un OVA. Desde la perspectiva de Kaoru, la muerte no es algo que deba temer, mientras pueda amar para siempre a esas dos personas que iluminan su vida. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos polvo en el viento. KxK.


Hola! les traigo un fic inspirado en una bella canción llamada Dust in The Wind, espero que les guste. Y si les gusta, por favor dejenme saber su opinion enviandome un review. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni la canción Dust in The Wind me pertenecen, y realizo este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**POV Kaoru**

Me siento en el jardín a esperarlos, no tardarán en volver. Estamos en primavera. Me gustaría volver a caminar junto al río con él, y así ver los pétalos de cerezo caer en nuestros hombros, como solíamos hacer antes. Pero… ya no estamos tan jóvenes como antes. En este momento, yo solo quiero estar en su presencia, a su lado, por el tiempo de vida que me queda.

_I close my eyes,  
only for a moment and the moment's gone  
all my dreams,  
pass b__efore my eyes, that curiosity  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Solo por un momento, y el momento se fue_

_Todos mis sueños_

_Pasan ante mis ojos, esa curiosidad_

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento._

Algún día perderemos las fuerzas necesarias para hacer latir nuestros corazones, y caeremos juntos en un túnel, un túnel de incertidumbre. Me gustaría poder asegurarme de que habrá algo más allá, y que no habrá dolencia alguna que refrene nuestra pasión. Quisiera saber qué nos espera a través del horizonte de nuestras vidas, pero esa es una ignorancia que no podré cambiar por conocimiento, o al menos, en esta vida.

Algún día, todos nosotros, y todo lo que una vez formó parte de mi mundo, no será más que polvo en el viento.

_  
__Same old song,  
just a drop of water in an endless sea  
all we do,  
crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_Misma vieja canción,_

_Solo una gota de agua en un mar sin fin_

_Todo lo que hacemos_

_Se desmorona al suelo, nosotros nos rehusamos a ver_

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento_

Hum… Kenshin llegará pronto. Ya debe venir en camino.

Ayer le dije a mi hijo, Kenji, que fuera con su padre a pescar. "_Mañana lo haré, madre, hoy tengo cosas que hacer_" fue lo que me respondió. Está muy joven, aún no entiende. La muerte no le ha hecho una visita, de modo que no puede ver lo que Kenshin y yo podemos ver.

Algún día, los muros que hoy nos protegen, serán parte del suelo por el que otros caminarán. Algún día, todas las personas que queremos tendrán una lápida con su nombre en el cementerio. Sólo las cosas importantes prevalecerán, sólo los recuerdos felices y no tan felices dejarán una huella en el tiempo para siempre. Por eso deseo pasar el resto de mi tiempo con Kenshin, para que nuestro amor tan poderoso nos guíe cuando todo haya terminado.

_D__on't hang on,  
nothing last forever but the earth and sky  
it slips away,  
and all your money won't another minute buy  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_No esperes,_

_Nada es para siempre excepto la tierra y el cielo_

_Se escabulle_

_Y todo tu dinero no valdrá otro minuto_

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento._

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento._

A veces contemplo todos los esfuerzos de las personas para llenarse de lujos y comodidades, y sacrifican hasta su propia esencia. Parecen no darse cuenta que al final del camino, no podrán llevarse consigo su dinero. En cambio, sus almas será lo único que podrán llevarse. Al final del camino, sólo quedarán aquí la tierra y el cielo.

_D__on't hang on,  
nothing last forever but the earth and sky  
it slips away,  
and all your money won't another minute buy  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind  
dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_No esperes,_

_Nada es para siempre excepto la tierra y el cielo_

_Se escabulle_

_Y todo tu dinero no valdrá otro minuto_

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento._

_Polvo en el viento, todos ellos son polvo en el viento._

Somos una insignificante parte de este inmenso universo, como granos de arena en un desierto. Somos integrantes de un ciclo que se renueva constantemente, todo se destruye, todo resucita a nuestro alrededor, como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo. Las únicas dos personas en mi mundo sin las cuales no soy capaz de vivir, Kenshin y Kenji, también se irán de este desierto algún día. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a Kenji le queda mucho más tiempo aquí que Kenshin y yo.

Hace unos años, Kenshin contrajo una terrible enfermedad sin cura, que poco a poco consume su cuerpo hasta matarlo. Por unos meses me apartó de él para no contagiarme, pero yo no soy capaz de permanecer alejada de él, no me importa que signifique compartir el mismo destino. Hoy en día, empiezan a aparecer manchas a lo largo de nuestras pieles, lo que significa que probablemente se nos esté agotando el tiempo. Pero mientras Kenji sea fuerte y Kenshin y yo no tardemos mucho tiempo en reunirnos, no tengo miedo.

Porque todos somos polvo en el viento, tenemos que vivir a plenitud, tenemos que comprender muchas cosas, aunque no podamos hacer y entender todo. Tenemos que aprender a amar y a ser fuertes, para poder decir que hicimos algo productivo con nuestras vidas. Yo personalmente, me siento orgullosa de mi vida, ya que la he podido compartir con las dos personas que amo, mi esposo y mi hijo.

Ya Kenshin y Kenji llegaron, y se dirigen hacia acá para buscarme. Kenji me saluda con un entusiasta "¡_Hola, mamá! A que no adivinas, ¡pescamos suficientes peces para una semana!_" y se va corriendo. En cambio, Kenshin se sienta junto a mí y observa los pétalos de flores de cerezo caer de los árboles. Tiene una expresión cansada y un poco triste, pero no parece estar sufriendo una de las dolencias que trae su enfermedad.

-Parece que les fue muy bien pescando. – comento yo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Kenji está muy orgulloso de si mismo, ¿sabías que la mitad de los peces la atrapó él? – me dice, sonriendo también.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho. – respondo, dándole un toque entusiasta a mi voz. – Pero ¿podremos comernos todo antes que se estropee?

-Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Sanosuke a cenar un par de días. – me responde, y yo río con él.

Un bello silencio se forma entre nosotros, y después de un rato me pongo de pie.

-Iré a preparar la cena y a ver qué está haciendo Kenji. – le digo.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré en un rato a ayudarte con la cena. – me dice él, y yo me río. Es que todavía hay veces que quemo la comida.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies como suelo hacer desde que contraje la enfermedad. Unos segundos después, Kenshin me llama.

-Kaoru…

-¿Sí, Kenshin? – digo yo, dándome la vuelta, para encontrarme con una dulce y brillante mirada violeta en su expresión.

-Te amo. – me dice. Mi corazón se conmueve, como siempre me sucede cada vez que él me dice eso.

-Igual yo. – le respondo. Ya no hay tanto drama entre nosotros, hemos expresado nuestra pasión muchas veces a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos.

Probablemente, sin importar cuántas cosas a nuestro alrededor sean destruidas con los siglos, nunca desaparecerá el magistral amor que siento por él. Por ellos.

* * *

--

Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a leer este songfic, y espero que porfavor me hagan saber su opinion mediante un review, acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar como escritora.

Acerca de la canción, hay muchas versiones hechas por diferentes artistas, pero yo personalmente recomiendo la de Sarah Brightman, fue la que me inspiró.

Matta-ne!


End file.
